


The Way to Hell

by Albenkind



Category: D.Gray-man, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Fairies, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rituals, Slow Burn, the slowest of slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: Every millenium, the end of the world dawns, threatening to destroy all life in this world so it can be built up again. It is an endless circle, dooming humanity and all progress to be extinguished again and again.Only two people in this world can stop this catastrophe from happening. But to deliver humanity from this fate, they have to sacrifice more than they expected.





	1. Prologue - The Priest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on one of the RPs from my best friend and me!  
> We both really, really love the story and hope that all of you will enjoy it with us!  
> Enjoy ♥
> 
> (Also this Chapter is not beta-d so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.)

_When you stand by the gate of death_  
_And you have to tear free_  
_I shall follow you_  
_Across the resounding bridge with my song._

_You will be free from the bonds that bind you._

(--- Wardruna - [Helvegen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIHOV07XoDQ))

 

Lavi was beyond tired and exhausted. Frustration started to settle into him and he had to struggle not to let this feeling overwhelm him. Lavi knew he had so stay strong and continue. He was not allowed to stop until he fulfilled his mission. Whether he was successful or not was not important but he had to keep going. 

Lavi also knew that he would not only risk the end of the world if he stopped now but he would be thrown out of the temple back home and lose all his belonging, his rank and his home. Giving up was not an option if you chose to be trained to become a high priest one day which was why he had to keep going. Ever since he could remember, Lavi wanted to become a high priest one day. And if he wanted this dream to come true, he had to stop complaining.

The words of his mentor were still very present in his memory, reminding him of his duties. 

_"On this day, 120 lunations passed since the Gods sent us the message that the Seer of this millennium finally arrived. Hope will be born this year. And you Lavi, are old enough to be one of those who will search the entire world for this child."_

It had been one of the happiest moments of his life. When his mentor first told him about _Voluspa_ , the cycle of life and death and life again, Lavi couldn't believe it. But with each year he understood the meaning of this better than before. 

Every millenium the cycle of life would end and Yggdrasil would shake. The Gods would start to send chaos down to their world. Monsters would hunt and kill everything they see. Nature would collapse upon them and humans would be driven mad and end up killing themselves. The world would die and with it all life as well. All knowledge and progress. Earth would sink into the endless sea.

And from the silence, life would begin anew. 

One millennium.

A thousand years.

12.000 lunations.

365.000 days.

Numbers were easy to remember but it was a number that Lavi couldn't visualise. In comparison to this number his own life seemed utterly meaningless. But he could change that if the Norns would allow it. There was only one way to save them all from this destruction. Frigg, one of their Gods, cried about this destiny and sent a part of her soul down to earth. And should a heart which was worthy of this gift be born... this heart, this child would be able to stop the world from sinking into the sea.

And now, ten years later Lavi was one of thirteen young priests who were sent out to find said child. Because this was where he came into place. If he found him or her, Lavi's life would belong to this child. He'd be their sword and their shield. Their guide. This was what Lavi had been trained for and what he wanted. He wanted to be a part in all of this. A part of the story he was so fond of.

Six months had passed since Lavi left his home and started his journey. He knew better but it still felt like he'd already seen everything there was in this world. Endless bright green fields had welcomed him after rough and cold hikes on the highest mountains. Purple fields filled with lavender that soothed him to sleep whenever he felt alone. The salty taste in his mouth whenever he was near the sea. And cities and villages filled with people who lived together in harmony. 

Everyone he met on his journey was welcoming and supportive. Wherever he went, people recognised him as one of the priests from their capital city - Harrogate. He was wearing the attire that was known for young priests who just finished their studies and went on their first mission alone. A long dark yellow poncho with various runes stitched into it as well as the sigil of the church where he had been educated. The poncho covered his entire upper body and hid his belongings well. Green woolen gauntlets helped him against the cold snowy mountains as well as a long walking-staff. 

And in the past months, Lavi had met so many different people who treated him well - and he remembered every single one of them. And each time he reached another village, he was asked to tell everyone about his journey and what he had experienced so far. But truth to be told there was nothing exciting to tell. 

The only thing that was worth mentioning was the fact that he had not yet found the person they were all looking for and this was something that was obvious just by looking at him. No one knew where or who _that one person_ was and yet he or she was the one who bound humanity together. Who was the birthplace, the center of everyone's hope. Who was the one who would save them all. 

The millennium they lived in was almost over and they still hadn't been able to find their saviour. No one knew where he or she was. No scroll, no prophet and no legend could give them any hints about the whereabouts. But then, ten years ago during the first year Lavi spent at the temple, there had been a sign. The constellation of the stars had revealed the arrival of their saviour. That the child had been born. And now after 120 lunations the child would start to develop the necessary abilities which was why the priests had been sent out.

Lavi sighed when he thought about that. Six months. And still - nothing. He hoped that his journey would end soon because time was running out. It was almost as if someone on this earth desperately wanted it to end and be destroyed. This was the first time in history that it took humanity so long to find their saviour. The so called _Seer of the millennium_. It was an incredibly important title and if Lavi was honest it was not suitable for a ten year old child. But he or she would grow into that role and Lavi would grow as well. 

It had already been five days since the last village but now Lavi could finally see another one down the hill. After being exposed to the cold winds in the mountains for some days Lavi was relieved to see the green fields and the white camomile stretching out in front of him. It was a promise of warmer air and Lavi was already grateful. 

The village was not really a big one but maybe this was the reason why it looked so peaceful and calm. Fields and meadows, rivers and mountains surrounded the village, making it look like a picture from one of the history books Lavi adored so much. And his first impression of this village didn't change when he made his way down. The closer he got the more he got the feeling that something was _different_. Was it a subtle hint of the gods who wanted to tell him that his journey ended here?

"The priest is here!!!" 

Lavi was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost jumped out of shock when a loud voice pulled him out of his own thoughts. When he looked up, he could see a farmer who was about to lead his cows back into the barn. But the man stopped and after spotting him and the children who were playing in the background stopped as well so they could look at him, their eyes wide with wonder. Lavi was surprised to realise that news travelled faster than his own legs could carry him. Someone from another village must've told everyone about him. A travelling merchant maybe? 

But before Lavi could spend more time thinking about this, his attention was drawn to something else. The children who were playing came running towards him. It was nothing that surprised him. By now, Lavi was used to this reaction. 

"Is it true that the Seer is in this village?"

"How many people have you met on your journey?"

"Is Harrogate really as big as the great sea?!"

"Are you a magician as well?"

"How many priests are there?"

"Can I come with you and learn how to use rune magic?!"

There were so many questions shot at him that it was impossible to answer all of them. The children were obviously very excited and much to Lavis surprise some were even bold enough to touch him. The children he'd met so far had all been very careful and reluctant around him. But here it was different which caused Lavi to immediately feel way more comfortable around these people. Lavi even let out a laugh when the children just didn't stop asking questions Lavi didn't even understand anymore because they were all talking over each other. 

But nevertheless, Lavi tried to get a good look at the children who were already here. He couldn't tell if these here were already ten years old but it was still good to at least see if he could sense something. One of them could be their Seer. They were all so incredibly young and their entire lives were stretched out in front of them. Unlimited and open to all possibilities if they would work hard for their dreams. 

But it was also possible that one of them would have their life decided tonight.

Lavi's bright green eyes slowly moved from one child to the next, trying to sense something. But he couldn't feel anything until his eyes met two pairs. One blue and one green. The eyes belonged to two children who were standing a few meters away from the group. The blue eyes belonged to a small boy with messy red hair and dirt on his face. The girl next to him had green eyes and dark hair but was just as dirty as the boy. They both looked curious and were holding hands, making Lavi smile. Something was different about these two. Some children - like Lavi himself - were gifted with Seidr from the day of their birth. It was a kind of magic that worked with nature instead of against it. Runes and the souls of nature helped to change reality to one's needs and maybe these two possessed this gift as well? Maybe one of them was the Seer. 

But he had to be patient. Lavi needed to rest. He was tired and now that he knew he could rest soon, he realised just how much his feet hurt from walking over the mountain for the whole day. 

Lavi took a deep breath to calm himself down again, raising his hand to wave at not only the children surrounding him but wave at the adults who slowly approached him too. The farmer who first saw him probably told the others and now there were way more people coming towards him than Lavi had anticipated to see so quickly. 

"Priest! We are honoured to welcome you in our village." One of the men said and bowed down to him. The man was a head taller than Lavi and was wearing thick linen clothes which were died wine red, held together by a black leather belt with golden ornaments. Dark fur covered his shoulders and his black hair was tied at the back of his head, his beard was well groomed . Lavi guessed this here was the Earl of this village. 

"It is my pleasure." Lavi replied with a polite smile and bowed down as well. This man was many years older than him, like all Earls he'd met so far, and it was always a weird feeling to see them bowing in front of him. 

"Please excuse our... nosy children. They were all very excited when they heard that a priest from Harrogate will arrive soon and they are talking about it all the time. My name is Rollo. I am the Earl of this village." The Earl laughed and patted Lavi's shoulder. 

"You don't have to worry about it. It is only natural that they are curious and excited about what is about to follow. I do not want to be rude but I would appreciate it if there was a place where I can rest a little bit? The way through the snowy mountain was rough."

"Oh you are welcome to rest in my house! Sleep and eat all you want! My people and I will make sure you will have everything you need in order to continue."

Who was Lavi to say no to an offer like that? "I'll gladly accept that offer, Earl Rollo." Lavi grinned happily and started following him through the village. He could not only see but hear that most of the children were still following them but some of the adults - their parents probably - came near as well and stopped them from going further, telling them to not bother the priest after an exhausting journey. That they could talk to him in the evening.

And Lavi was grateful for that because it was true. He would be happy to answer all of their questions but his own well-being was his priority at them moment.

The warm house was more than Lavi could have hoped for. After spending five days out in the cold and being exposed to the snow it was a blessing to sleep next to a fireplace again. Lavi put his clothes down onto the table in the middle of the guest room. The interior was built with dark wood and the majority of the floor was covered in furs and soft carpets. Though what made Lavi happy was the fact that the shelf at the front end of the room was filled with a lot of books. And if he had any energy left Lavi was sure he'd pick out a few of them so he could skim through them. But now was not the time for it. Lavi knew he needed to be fully rested to be able to perform the ritual. 

This was why he lay down on the large bed, letting himself sink into the furs that tickled his naked back when he lay down. A satisfied smile spread across his lips and the priest let out an exhausted yawn before he rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket over his body. Even if it was around noon, Lavi still wanted to sleep. He'd travelled through the entire last night after all. 

And because of that it didn't take long for Lavi to fall asleep, being lulled into a sleepless rest by the warmth and the calming sounds of the cracking fire in the chimney. 

 

****

 

The evening arrived much faster than Lavi had hoped. He felt like only a few minutes had passed since he fell asleep in the warm embrace of the furs in this room. But Rollo already woke him up. He knocked at the door loud enough for Lavi to turn around to look at him. Rollo waited until he had Lavi's attention and then let him know that the villagers had prepared a feast for him that would take place before the ritual. Lavi let out a tired mumble and opened his eyes, pulling up the blanket a little bit further. 

"I'll be there shortly. Thank you." Lavi mumbled and waved a hand at him. 

Rollo nodded and left him alone again and Lavi immediately fell back into the large bed to rest just a little bit longer. He didn't want to get up yet. His legs still hurt and his eyes were heavy. He knew that he'd probably fall asleep instantly if he'd close his eyes now which was why he tried to concentrate on the fire in the chimney that still warmed up the room. 

Lavi knew he had to get up and prepare himself for the ritual. And apart from that he was really curious about the feast the villagers had prepared just for him. Feasts were always something Lavi never missed, especially because he knew that there would be really good food for him to grab. Food like this had become a luxury during his journey. He'd never appreciated good meals more than he did now. Back in Harrogate Lavi took everything for granted but now he started to realise that he shouldn't do that. 

With a resigned sigh Lavi finally managed to push himself up after a few more minutes. He stretched himself, turning his head to the left and right before getting up. Moving over to the table, he searched his bag for his black robe. 

Putting on his green shirt again, he covered it with the black long robe that reached down to his knees. The hood was covered with black raven feathers and reached down to the small of his back when he didn't put it on. Apart from that, Lavi made sure to grab his necklace with the crow foot his mentor gave him before he left Harrogate. Ravens were the Allfather Odin's animals. Full of magic and wisdom and the necklace would protect him from dark magic. With this, he knew that Odin would watch over him. 

The necklace was his most precious possession and at the same time proof that he'd finished the first stage of his training as a priest. It was an identifying feature so others could see that he was nothing but a messenger for the gods. 

And after grabbing four other necklaces with protection runes carved into it, Lavi was finished. 

He sighed as he put on the shoes, trying not to get his hopes up too much. This would be the eleventh time. He'd done this ritual ten times already and each time it had been for nothing. And by now Lavi had changed the way he looked at it so the disappointment wouldn't overwhelm him one day. Instead of hoping to find the Seer this time, he just put this hope to the side and went through with the ritual. 

Thanks to the nap he had he was a lot more rested when he finally left the warm house again. Spring was just around the corner but he could still smell the snow from the mountain tops when he left the house. From where he was, Lavi could also see the smoke from the big fire at the marketplace and he could hear some people making music already. On his way to the big marketplace where the feast and the ritual would take place, Lavi walked slowly. He wanted to see the village more before attending the feast. 

Now that he was away from his home he first realised that he really missed it. He missed the soundscape that was always way too loud. The many merchants with the market criers who wanted to sell their goods. The smell of freshly baked bread and meat. The perfumes of wealthier people and the dirt whirled up by playing kids. He missed the white stone ground of the place in front of the main temple. The grumpy growl of his mentor. 

But what he missed the most was the library and the seemingly endless books and thousands of scrolls. Lavi had spent most of his life in the library there and now that he hadn't been there for a long time, he knew what he'd do once he got back. There were still so many books he needed to read in this life. So many secrets to discover. Magic, rituals, the sagas and legends of this world. He was just too curious not to spend the majority of his life reading or listening to someone telling him about these things.

And of course each town was similar but the way everything was developed was completely different. This village - _Kattegat_ as Rollo had told him - didn't have a library. There were no wealthy people. Everyone seemed to be the same when it came down to wealth. Instead of yelling merchants and noises, all Lavi could hear was happy laughter and the cows, the sheep, pigs and horses in the barns.

No, this village had nothing of interest to offer. It would surprise him if anyone part from the priests and the Earl - and maybe his wife - would be able to read. The entire knowledge in this village was based on verbal reports. It was nothing to be ashamed of but Lavi couldn't imagine not being able to read or write because it was such a huge part of his life. You missed out so much if you couldn't. Too much.

But despite everything that was different here, Lavi found he liked the village. He felt welcome here and was happy to see the smiles and hear the happy greetings he got when someone spotted him on his way to the market place. 

And when he arrived, Lavi could see what he'd heard minutes ago after leaving the house.

The fire was being held in place by a circle made out of rocks and stones but still the fire was large enough as if it was a small house. Around the fireplace, people had put down tree trunks to sit on, tables with goblets full of mead, tables with bread and fruit and cut up meat. And he could see around seven people with instruments laughing and playing together while others had already started to dance with each other. 

A smile spread across Lavi's face while he watched the scenery in front of him. But as much as he wanted to attend the group of dancers, he had to hold himself back. So instead he walked over to one of the tables and grabbed a plate so he could put on some food because by now he was getting rather hungry. 

And while he thought that paying his attention to the food in his lap would prevent others from wanting to talk to him - the opposite happened. The majority of the people were nice but a little reluctant to get too close to him this morning but now it was different. They sat down next to him, shared their food and clinked glasses with him though Lavi didn't go for the mead and had grabbed a goblet filled with water instead. The questions he got were quite similar to those the children had asked him this morning. Where was he from? Did he really come the entire way from Harrogate? What did he experience during his journey and what kind of magic did he possess? Did he think he'd find the Seer in their village? 

Some of the questions were asked several times by different people and while Lavi generally was a patient person it slowly started to get a little annoying. But he tried not to let this shine through and continued to tell everyone about his journey who wanted to hear it. He still exaggerated a few times, gestured with his hands while he talked and tried to explain everything as lively as possible, earning cheers and happy laughter from those around him. There were already so many things to talk about and Lavi could only imagine how many and more interesting things he would be able to tell people once he found the Seer and had to travel with him or her. 

Though the stories were not the only thing that kept Lavi occupied. Apart from the interesting things he had to say there were also other... interesting things to do. He may be a priest but there was not a single rule that forbid him to flirt with someone else. And a hand full of the women around the fireplace were looking at him in a quite... suggestive way. Lavi was only fifteen and had no experience so far but he figured he was old enough to start to discover himself. Though whenever he smiled back, whenever he winked at them the women only laughed shyly or blushed. 

Lavi grinned and shook his head. Trying to flirt with him and then looking away? _Not fair at all._

But before Lavi could think more about it he was distracted by the same two pairs of eyes he'd noticed earlier today. He just put one of the strawberries into his mouth when the two children came closer to him, obviously rather nervous about the situation. The boy seemed to be a little more confident while the young girl held onto his arm, almost holding him back. 

"Hello you two." Lavi said with a warm smile. "I remember you from earlier today. You two were playing with the others on the meadow, am I right? If I'm not misjudging you, then you two look old enough to be able to attend the ritual tonight. Or... are you two ten years old?" Lavi preferred to ask just to be sure before he started to talk to them. Each time he tried to calm down children it was different. Sometimes the children couldn't wait for the ritual and some didn't want to attend it at all. 

Then, his gaze wandered further to the men who were standing behind the children. All three of them had black hair. Two of them looked incredibly alike. Brothers? Maybe twins? Lavi couldn't tell for sure. But the third man came a bit closer, putting a hand onto the small girls shoulder which lead Lavi to pay attention to the children again. 

These two were more important than the three adults behind them right now. Both children had been dressed accordingly for the ritual. Plain white tunics, held together by a red belt with a copper raven-shaped belt buckle. They were both wearing white pants, rolled up to their knees and Lavi could see the scratches and the dirt as well as some bruises from playing outside all day. 

The girl then pushed the boy forward a little bit, making him almost stumble over. 

"Yes! We are both ten years old!" The red haired little boy said confidently and smiled widely. There was a short moment of silence before the girl started to lean closer to the boy again. 

"Allen... look! He already has so many amulets, I bet ours is completely unnecessary!" She whispered. Lavi could swear that she tried to be as quiet as possible so Lavi wouldn't hear it but she hadn't been really successful with that. 

"But when we give him our necklace, then he won't need all of these anymore! Come on Lenalee, we worked on this all day!" The boy more or less whispered back and started at her for a moment. "Let's just do it!"

And with that, both took a deep breath before getting even closer to Lavi, handing him a small leather pouch. 

"We made you a magic amulet made out of yew tree and oak. It will protect you from _everything_!!" The boy named Allen explained happily. "We know the ritual will be exhausting for you so we wanted you to have something to protect you!"

The girl Lenalee nodded, now starting to become a little more confident as well. 

"My brother helped us! We weaved in protection runes!"

So they were both old enough. Lavi was curious to see if one of these two would be the Seer. But now he had to look at the pouch in his hand. Each and every individual in this world possessed some Seidr, some magic, to a certain extend. Seidr felt like waves in the sea. Sometimes there were no waves at all and the sea was calm. Sometimes there were bone-crushing waves during a storm. And sometimes even the strongest waves could break. 

But not everyone was able to ride those waves. To swim through them and survive. It was a life-long training. You had to be disciplined or otherwise things would go out of hand. Lavi himself only learned a little bit. He was able to tell if people were talented or gifted and he could create fire with his bare hands. But this was all he could do. Maybe some day he'd be able to learn more. 

"Thank you a lot Allen, Lenalee." He then said while looking at the amulet. "I appreciate it a lot. The gods will look after me even better from now on. And you two seem to know a thing or two about nature and runes. If you keep this up and learn more, the gods will smile upon you two as well."

Lavi doubted that this small amulet was powerful enough to protect him from anything but he appreciated the thought behind it. He could feel some magic radiating from the wood in his hand, but it was not a lot. Usually people in the villages gave him food and clothes. Things that were of good use to him. But this here was the first gift that felt personal and Lavi appreciated a lot. Allen looked utterly happy while Lenalee looked almost relieved when she saw that Lavi put their present around his neck as well. 

"And as much as I would like to continue to talk with you two... I think the time has come to start the ritual. The moon is at its highest point already and I am sure you two are getting tired." A grin spread across Lavi's face and suddenly, Allen looked quite offended which made Lenalee laugh out loud. 

"Come, Allen! The first one back at the table wins!" Lenalee suddenly said and started running. Allen looked startled but then turned and ran after her. "Wait, Lena! That's not fair! You're way faster than me!!"

Lavi kept looking at the two children and then took a deep breath before he pushed himself up from the tree trunk. The three men who arrived with the children were still standing there but while Lenalee's brother bowed and then excused himself, the other two remained there and kept looking at Lavi for a few more seconds. They did look like twins. Black hair framed both of their faces but one of them had it cut short while the other one tamed the locks by tying it up into a bun. 

Now that he was standing almost right in front of him, Lavi noticed that the only difference in their faces were the way they looked at him. And what bothered him most was how threatened he felt by the way the short-haired one looked at him.

A chill ran down Lavi's spine but he really tried to push that uncomfortable feeling to the side when both suddenly turned around and left without a word.

Now that the ritual was about to happen, he was getting nervous anyway. It was already nerve-wrecking enough so he couldn't pay attention to the few mean people he met on his journey. Lavi was not nervous because he didn't know what to do but because something felt different about this village. But despite this he had to go through with it.


	2. The Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » Blood and fire will reveal the truth. «
> 
> Lavi's search has ended.  
> But with each end, there is a new beginning.

_The sun grows dark, the world sinks into the sea._  
_Bright stars disappear from the sky;_  
_Fire and smoke rage._  
_And the heat plays high with the sky itself._

_Yggdrasil's ash shakes - a giant becomes loose._

(--- Einar Selvik - [Völuspa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82Ou9LRvVKY))

  
  


» Three years ago «

"Look!! I told you I can use Seidr!" Lenalee giggled happily and almost couldn't hold herself back from shaking. 

Allen's blue eyes widened with awe when he saw what his best friend just did. They both had joked about the fact that they both would one day become priests. Respected people who could use Seidr and transform the world around them to create the most beautiful things. 

And this was exactly what Lenalee just did. 

A few days ago, she'd told Allen that their dreams would soon become reality. That she felt a surge of power moving through her all of a sudden. As if a storm disturbed a calm sea. People always told stories about how Seidr felt like when it wakes up inside someone and these descriptions were apparently true. 

Because today Lenalee managed to revive a flower. It was only a small one. Camomile. A withered blossom that lost all its colour. But as soon as Lenalee's breath caressed the delicate petals it was as if time was moving backwards. The white returned to the petals, curled up into a beautiful bright yellow in the middle. If Allen hadn't seen it for himself, he wouldn't have believed it. 

"You're going to be a priest Lena!! Or the seer! Imagine all the things you can do with this!!"

Lenalee was excited as well and held the flower up into the sky so both of them could look at it while they were resting in the grass at the river, laying on their backs.

And with her free hand, Lenalee slowly reached out to grab Allen's, pressing it gently. 

"But I won't be a priest without you!! If I possess Seidr, then I'm sure you do too! It's just a matter of time. Remember what we promised each other. We'll always be together. And if this means that we both have to become priests, then we will become priests. Or the seer. Maybe we can do this together!" Lena suggested with a bright grin, turning her head so he could look at Allen. 

The boy returned the smile and nodded. "Yes! Of course we will. You just revived a dead plant! If you can already do that, then imagine what you can do in a few years. Whoever will try to tear us apart in the future will feel your fury!"

Both of the children laughed then and Lenalee rolled over. "Yes! Fear the mighty Lenalee! Best priest of all!" She called, trying to pin Allen down to the ground and tickle him. 

Allen begged for mercy as he tried to push her away, rolling around once more and tickling her as well before she got away, challenging Allen to catch her after putting the camomile on the ground. Without hesitating, Allen jumped to his feet and ran after her. 

And while their laugh could still be heard in the distance, wind carried the camomile away. The Seidr left the blossom again, killing the blossom once again. The yellow middle turned brown and while the petals turned grey and black again, they slowly began to fall off of the flower. 

Then, the wind carried all the petals into different directions where they would soon be forgotten.

****

» Now «

 

Allen and Lenalee made their way back to their place where the other children were sitting. They were both sitting down next to the large fireplace and looked at the priest who just stood up from his own place. Allen couldn't deny that the young priest looked impressive and rather mysterious. Allen was convinced that there was something utterly _godly_ about him. As if Odin himself was watching over him in this moment. 

The priest was wearing a long, black coat that was covered with black raven feathers, making it look like the feathers were not attached to the fabric but rather to the priest himself. If he didn't know better he would've sworn Lavi was just about to fly away into the sky along with Odin's beloved ravens Huginn and Muninn so he could tell the Allfather about their world, just like the ravens do.

Then, Lavi moved closer to the large fireplace and grabbed something shiny from underneath his coat. It was a small dagger with a black handle and red runes carved into it that reflected the light of the shadow, catching Allen's attention way more than he anticipated. It looked beautiful. He'd heard about daggers like these but never saw one up close. Only a priest was allowed to wear those daggers with Seidr weaved into the metal. 

The magic was trapped in these daggers, alive and causing energetic ripples that sent waves through the one who held it. If the wielder was not talented enough the magic would burst, ripping apart the one who dared to use it without the necessary knowledge. And yet with all this deadly energy - or maybe because of it - the dagger was beautiful, calling out to him even. 

Allen's heart started to beat faster with each second. He was nervous. 

Slowly, Lavi rested the pointy end of the dagger onto the tip of his left thumb. Allen watched with wide eyes as he pressed down, dark red spilling immediately and dropping to the ground. It ran down the sharp edge of the dagger as he dragged the metal across his entire palm until there was a horizontal line across his entire hand. Lavi held it up so everyone could see it and as he raised it up above his head, the coat slid down his arm. Then, Lavi closed his hand and applied pressure so that more blood was spilling out of the freshly cut wound and ran down his wrist and entire arm, vanishing in the black fabric. 

Lavi only stopped until his entire arm appeared red, covered with his own blood. Only then did he bend down, moving even closer to the fire and his eyes radiating peace and tranquility. 

Allen could swear he was about to burn himself. It was too close. Too hot. 

But nothing happened. 

As if the fire was not even there, Lavi stretched out his bloody hand and held it into the fire as he knelt down so he could grab a hand full of dark ash. 

The people around him gasped, started to whisper and pray. They thanked the gods for their presence and that they protected this priest from the flames instead of burning him. Because Lavi didn't seem like the fire affected him at all. Not even the coat caught fire. The feathers simply moved with the hot air around him as if they were alive. 

It was quite the contrary. 

Allen could see the slightest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth while he rubbed the ash between his fingers until his palm was tainted with blood and ash. Then, Lavi closed his eyes and took a visible deep breath, putting his fingers against his left temple. With a smooth motion, he swiped his fingers over his eyes towards the other side so a thick, black line covered both of his eyes and the bridge of his nose. There was even blood running down his cheeks at a few spots, making it look like he was crying blood. 

It made Allen's heart flutter in a way he never expected. His eyes were focused on the priest and he didn't even dare to blink because he was afraid he'd miss something important, swallowing hard when their eyes met after Lavi looked around the crowd. Lavi's eyes lost their focus when their eyes met. They seemed to jitter. Lavi seemed as if he was looking right _through_ him. 

What Allen didn't know was that Lavi indeed couldn't see him anymore. Lavi's vision was blurred and he couldn't see the people anymore. He could just see the essence of the children who already reached the tenth year of their life. A blurred image of the being itself. The soul. 

And then, Lavi's eye moved on and he leaned his head back so he could look at the pitch black night sky. Both of his arms were stretched out to his sides as if he was opening up his wings so he could fly away at any second. 

" _Pray with me!_ " Lavi called out loud. A rumbling sound that was way too loud to be normal. Loud enough to be heard by the entire village and loud enough to send a shiver down Allen's spine. This was the first real ritual he witnessed and it already felt incredible. 

They all stood up and started to dance while Lavi promted the poem they all knew by heart. _The Völuspá_. The story about the end of the circle of life - and with that the beginning of a new circle. The prophecy they were all afraid of and tried to avoid. The poem was about their world and how it would start to crumble beneath their feet when the sleeping giant would wake up from his sleep. How the giant would throw the sun into the seas which would disappear in the process. 

How the gods would come down to earth to fight each other until the earth turns completely red from their spilled blood.

The world will grow dark. All life on earth would vanish and everything would turn to ashes under three years of war and 23 years of merciless winter. And then, out of all this chaos a new life would be born. A new time would begin. Full of even more war and blood until the gods would grow tired of this too and destroy it all over again. But one of the Gods - Frigg - had mercy and sent out her two most loyal humans whom she gifted with unique abilities. Abilities to prevent this fate and to fight for survival of humanity. 

One of them with white hair like moonlight and gifted with powerful Seidr, manifested in his left arm. With a kind heart, bursting with love and mercy. A heart with courage that knows no limits and strength like to other. 

One of them with fire surrounding him. Gifted with wit beyond measure, a quick mind and calm spirit. With a heart that has seen everything. A devoted heart to aid others.

Together they had to perform thirteen rituals. Sacrifices to calm the fury of the gods who didn't agree with Frigg's mercy. But with those, their hate shall be tamed for another millennia. The Seer of time and his priest who was bound to him for all eternity. Each millennia they are reborn and sent out to repeat what was their destiny. 

As the story came to its end, it was almost as if the trance they were all in, slowly lifted itself off of their minds and it got quieter around the fireplace. And while Lavi continued to chant quietly, he took a deep breath and turned himself around to the children who came closer, drawn towards him without knowing why or how. Allen was as well. It was almost as if his little heart reached out for him. Reached for the vibrating Seidr that surrounded him. 

One after another was touched by the priest. Slowly and carefully as if the redhead was afraid to break something or someone. The priest's thumb was cut open and with his blood, he left a crescent shape on the left cheek of each child. But with each child he touched, the blood simply rolled off of the skin, dripped to the ground and vanished. Each child looked as if there had never been any trace of blood after Lavi moved on. 

Allen could see the disappointment in their eyes when his friends returned to their parents. But Allen himself was calm the entire time and only got nervous when it was Lenalee's turn. In contrary to the others though, Lavis blood almost looked like it would stain her skin. It dripped slower. Left the tiniest mark on her - before vanishing as well. 

Allen was the last one and even though everything seemed to be alright up until now - Allen felt his throat go dry in an instant. The closer Lavi came towards him, the more he felt like he was about to pass out. His head felt light when their eyes met. Lavis were milky green. But there was no pupil so for a few moments, Allen didn't know where to look which was why he simply concentrated on one of Lavis many necklaces. 

And then Lavi touched him as well. He put his warm thumb to his cheek and Allen could still feel tiny grains of charcoal and ash mixed with the warm blood. Lavi swiped across his cheek and left a warm feeling on his skin that began to tickle. It was getting warmer. Warmer and the tingling feeling got stronger until Allen felt like thousands of ants were crawling under his skin. It spread through his entire body until he felt something rumbling deep inside of him. 

A feeling as if a calm see suddenly burst into a storm and shook him to the very core. 

There was a moment where it looked like a raven appeared in front of his eyes, the sound of fluttering feathers almost deafening - and then time stopped for Allen. 

Allens mind was frozen, but the people around him could see why. 

The boy's red hair was suddenly adorned with white strands and Lavis blood on his left cheek had formed a mark. Almost scar like, burned into his skin now for all eternity. And as Allens eyes turned black, Lavis eyes cleared again. They looked at each other, Lavi's widening with awe and shock. The priest suddenly threw himself onto the ground, kneeling and bowing deeply in front of Allen, who suddenly reached out to make Lavi look at him again. 

_"Priest."_ Allens voice sounded distorted. As if two people were talking through him. His hands moved to Lavi's cheek to force him to look at him. _"You found him. I saw you and will now watch over your life in the same way that you will watch over this boy from now on. Your life belongs to him now. Do not let anything happen to him and I will always be close."_

Then, Allen let go and stepped back from Lavi. He blinked a few times before his eyes returned to their natural blue eye-colour. He coughed and looked around, obviously irritated. Allen was about to ask what happened when he suddenly heard Mana's voice behind him. 

"Allen!!" His adoptive father came running towards him. The moment Allen realised what this was all about a giant smile spread across Allen's round face. It was only then when he realised that the people in the village had done the same as Lavi. 

They all bowed down in front of him with Mana and Nea being the only two exceptions. Both came towards him, but Mana was the one who took Allen into his arms and hugged him close, starting to cry. 

"I'm the Seer!!" Allen laughed happily and looked around. "You don't have to bow down to me! Stand up!!" He called and looked back at Mana again. Allen kissed his father's forehead to make him stop crying and ruffled his hair afterwards. "And you don't have to cry!"

Mana let out a weak laugh. "I'm so proud, Allen. I really am."

Allen's attention was only drawn back to Lavi when the priest stood up again as well and reached out to gently touch his shoulder. "Seer. I'll be your loyal comrade and guardian from now on. My life will belongs to you now. From this day on and beyond the day when you stop Ragnarok." Lavi said, carefully taking Allen's hand and pressing a kiss to it. 

Allen frowned a bit, not quite getting the gesture, but he didn't protest. Instead, he shook his head and smiled at the priest. "Your life can't belong to me! It's yours. People can't possess other people's life!" 

Now it was Mana who chuckled, brushing one of the few white strands of hair out of Allen's face and behind his ear. "It means that he will dedicate his given time on this planet your safety. He'll live for you until you reach the end of your journey." Mana explained calmly whereupon Allen tilted his head to the side and then smiled down at Lavi. 

"Then I'll hurry up so you can do what you want as soon as possible again!" He told Lavi. Allen didn't want anyone to dedicate his life to him. This must be utterly exhausting and Allen was sure that Lavi had other plans for his life. So the faster they finished this, the faster Lavi could do what he wanted again. And then he could-- "Mana! Let me down again I have to go to Lenalee!!"

Mana looked into the direction Allen was looking and got where he was coming from. Lenalee came running towards Allen and she was obviously excited. 

"Alleeeeeen!! I'm so happy for you!!" The little girl screamed and waved around with her hands excitedly. As soon as Mana let Allen down, he ran towards her as well and the two children crashed into each other as their arms mingled and they fell to the ground. They both let out hearty laughs as they hugged each other close, almost not caring how the villagers came towards them to congratulate Allen as well. 

Mana decided to use this moment to talk to Lavi while the attention was drawn onto Allen. 

"Do you have a moment?" Mana asked quietly. 

Lavi nodded and winked the man towards him. "Of course."

"Even though I am really proud of Allen... he is just a child. I know you are already a talented priest and will watch over him from now on, but... please. I'm begging you. Please take good care of my son until he fulfilled his duty as the seer." Mana asked, almost begging. 

Lavi offered him a calming smile. "Mana, am I right? I know my following words may sound harsh. But it is important that you know about it. I'll leave with Allen before sunrise tomorrow. No one in this village should notice when he leaves and it would be the best for everyone when Allen will still be sleeping as well. Saying goodbye is never easy and even less for children who have to leave their family. Allen is not allowed to maintain any bonds to this place and I think it will be easier for him if he is simply... taken away without words. So please use the following hours wisely. Only say goodbye when he is already sleeping."

Lavi didn't want to imagine how these words probably hurt Mana. Having to let your child go without being able to see him again. But Lavi had his orders from the main temple and his teacher and so he had to follow these orders and would do exactly what he just told Mana. 

****

 

For the rest of the evening, Mana and Nea did exactly what Lavi asked them to do. They used the time well. So they spent a lot of time with Allen, even if he left to see his friends sometimes as well. Mana was already deeply sorrowful. He'd raised this child and fell in love with him ever since he saw him. They weren't blood related but Allen was his son. And he would always be his son, no matter what the Norns may hold for them in the future. 

But after more food than was healthy and a few more rounds of hide and seek and football with his friends, Allen was visibly exhausted and came back to Mana, lamenting that he wanted to sleep now. 

Mana chuckled but was not surprised. Nea had already guessed that Allen wouldn't make it much longer and had already left to go home. Only Mana had stayed back to make sure Allen would get home safely. Without hesitation, Mana took Allen back into his arms again. His small body was already hanging groggily in his arms, letting him know that it was probably just a matter of minutes until he would fall asleep, which was not a surprise. It was already past midnight and usually, Allen would already sleep. 

Back home, Mana dragged Allen into the bathroom so he could at least wash his face before bringing him to bed. And once the boy's head hit the pillow, he exhaled deeply and was gone and fast asleep within a few seconds. 

Mana was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Nea until he heard his voice right behind him. 

"So this was the reason." Nea whispered. 

"Do you think we can make it?" Mana asked after a few moments of silence, returning to his brother who leaned against the doorframe. 

Nea shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. The more important question is if _you_ can do it. You love this boy more than I do. It's a shame that it has to be Allen above all people. We raised him after all. And now this?" Nea sighed and shook his head. "Come. Let us pack a few things and wait for the damn priest."

****

The night was way too short for Lavi’s liking and it took him a while to leave the warm furs in his bed. If it was for him he would’ve waited until sunrise so he and Allen could leave when they were both fully rested and awake. 

But this would make things so much easier for every single one of them. Saying goodbye was never easy and he knew that it was even more difficult for a child, especially since he’d seen how close Allen was with his best friend and with his father. So he'd suggested to leave during the night when Allen was still sleeping. Lavi would carry him away from the village without him noticing and he'd only stop once they were far enough away so Allen wouldn't be able to run all the way back home once he woke up. 

Even though the walk up the mountain that surrounded the village would be even more difficult with Allen on his back but Lavi knew it would be worth it. Even more so because he was already excited for the way his teacher would look at him when he told him he'd found _the one_. To see his teacher finally being proud of him.

This was why he packed up his things way before the sun would even start to be seen on the horizon. The top of his long cape covered more than half of his face to shield himself from the cold air of the night that still lingered during this time of the year while he made his way towards Allen's house. He knocked at the large wooden door of the house he knew Allen lived in with his father and his uncle. 

And while he waited, Lavi looked around a little. The house looked exactly like he'd expected it to look. After the feast yesterday and after the reveal that Allen was the one they had all been waiting for, the people in the village had decorated the house with flowers and paint and all sorts of ornaments that were hanging from the windowsills now. Small amulets with runes carved into it were lying next to the entrance, almost hidden in the bush of camomile that Lavi could smell even through the thick fabric of his cape. The scent reminded him of his own home and for a split second - he felt a sting of homesickness, quickly pushing it away again though when the door finally opened in front of him.

Much to Lavi's surprise it was not Mana who opened the door. Instead it was the dark haired man that Lavi knew was Allen's uncle Nea. "Allen is sleeping just like you wanted him to. Come. I'll lead you to his room. Mana is already waiting for you." Lavi could hear the distress in Nea's voice and he couldn't shake the feeling that this man didn't want him in this house. Nevertheless, Lavi followed him through the dark living room. 

Wood creaked under his feet when he stepped up the stairs. The first door to the left was Allen's room and Lavi could already see the small body curled up under a grey blanket in the bed. Mana sat right next to him on the mattress, his hands folded in his lap. Allen's father didn't even look up when Lavi entered the room and continued to look at the small boy in the bed who was sleeping peacefully instead. 

"It is time. I'm here to take Allen with me." Lavi said quietly, hoping to get Mana's attention.

Only after this, Mana finally moved. He sighed and stood up, grabbing the small bag on the bedside cabinet when he moved over to Lavi. Mana didn't even greet him properly and went straight to the important subject. 

"We packed a few important things for your journey. It should be enough to cover the days until you reach the next city. There are also a few of his belongings in it. It's not much since we know Allen isn't allowed to possess anything from this day on but… please allow him to keep these until you reach the temple in the capital." Mana started and handed Lavi the bag. The priest simply nodded and shouldered it lightly, making sure it was secure and wouldn't slide down. 

"There's a lucky charm Lenalee made for him. A few clothes and a hand full of camomile. He's drinking one cup of tea each night - otherwise it's hard for him to fall asleep. Oh! And there's a blanket too. Allen's always cold.”

Lavi was just about to protest when Mana mentioned the lucky charm, knowing that the priests in the capital city were quite strict with these kind of things. But in the end he kept silent. Surely a simple piece of wood wouldn't hurt. Allen had to leave everything else behind after all so maybe he'd be allowed to keep this at least. "I understand. Thank you for making this easy for all of us." Lavi thanked Mana, trying to push down his own nervousness when he finally moved over to Allen. 

Mana took the small boy from the bed, moving slowly when Allen started letting out a small groan in his sleep before becoming completely silent again. Then, Mana maneuvered Allen onto Lavi's back, only letting go once Lavi held Allen by his legs and the small arms supported his weight on Lavi's shoulders.

The nervousness in Lavi's guts was getting worse. Allen was only ten years old - but Lavi himself was only fifteen and had no idea how to care for a child. At least he knew how to calm him down with a cup of tea now but this surely wouldn't be enough. He didn't want to deal with a crying child - or worse - a child who complained the entire time. Allen didn't know that he was being taken away from his home right now and Lavi already feared the moment when this child would wake up in the morning. 

Right now he could feel Allen's warm and calm breath at his neck, could feel how his chest was pressing against his back whenever he breathed in and how he shifted a little when he breathed out.

All three of them went down the stairs again and once more Nea opened the wooden door for Lavi so he could leave the house. Lavi could swear that Nea was not looking but rather _staring_ at him even more than before now though he didn't know why. Lavi simply hoped that it was only because he was taking Allen with him and that it was not something different. After all Lavi didn't do anything to him.

There was a strange sensation that went far beyond respect for this man. It was more like fear, maybe a glimmer that was left from earlier during the feast where Nea's eyes had seemed to be golden? Lavi couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about this man that was highly nerve wrecking. Disturbing almost. Mana was the only one of those two men who looked sad and genuinely worried for Allen. Lavi almost felt sorry for Mana. But he knew it was no use. There was no way he could leave Allen here now.

"Thank you Mana, Nea. We'll see each other again so long as the gods want us to. I'll take care of Allen from now on." And with that, Lavi bowed down again as best as he could before turning around, heading to the south entrance of the village. He didn't look back and it was good that Allen couldn't look back either because Lavi knew - in contrary to what he told him earlier - Allen would never see his village again.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Lavi spend their first day away from Allen's home.   
> Lavi tries to keep the young boy under control, but Allen has other things in mind.

The way out oft he village was not as easy as Lavi had hoped. Allen was still small and didn’t weigh a lot, but it was the duration that was slowly getting to him. When he left Kattegat – Allen’s home – it was still dark outside even if he could already see the grey light at the end of the horizon in the distance. Andi t certainly wasn’t helping that he was moving up the hill for quite some time, carefully watching each and every step so Allen wouldn’t wake up. He wanted to get as much distance between them and the village as possible, because who knew how Allen would react once he woke up and realised he was already long gone from home. Allen had been prepared, yes, but that didn’t necessarily mean that Allen was prepared. He was only ten years old and Lavi would not be surprised if he wanted to go back home to his father and uncle. And that was something he couldn’t allow to happen. 

Sometimes, Lavi could feel Allen move slightly on his back while he was carrying him, mumbling in his sleep and shifting. But apart from that he was completely still, breathing into Lavis neck. Allen smelled of camomile and yesterday’s fireplace. And from the other side, the cool spring wind blew the fresh scent of the mountain snow towards him. Lavi was glad that spring was upon them. He’d traveled around the continent to find Allen for half a year and having to travel during winter had been utterly hard. He’d been alone for the first time in his life and had to take care of himself. Lavi too thought he’d been prepared fort hat. But he hadn’t, not really. 

Lavi had been able to handle it, even if he was still young, so he was sure that it would’ve been even harder for Allen. Luckily, winter was now behind them and by the time it was back, they’d already be in the capital city and wouldn’t have to worry about staying warm or getting hungry, which was a huge relief. 

Lavi let out an exhausted breath once he arrived at the top of a hill, looking down into a wide glen. Before them was nothing but wide fields, hidden behind a huge forest. Looking back, Lavi was satisfied to realise that he could not see Kattegat anymore. He must’ve been walking for around five hours now and judging by the position oft he sun, he figured his assumption was probably right. It was the perfect time and place for a break. 

Carefully, Lavi knelt down and let Allen slide down his back where he put him on the ground into the flower field. Allen looked completely at piece the way he was right now. Calm expression, a little smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. Carefully, Lavi brushed away a few of the red strands of hair, revealing the scar that had burned himself into the boy’s left cheek after the ritual yesterday. But not only that, the few white strands that made their way through his firey red hair made him look a little odd, a bit out of place. The marks of the Seer. Soon, his hair would turn completely white. The colour of the pure and wise. The untainted. 

His entire life, Lavi had been prepared for this. His parents realised that he was a gifted child very early on and had sent him to the main temple in Harrogate where he’d started his training. 

But the moment Lavi looked at Allen, all the preparation and training suddenly meant nothing anymore. He didn’t know how to care for a child – hel, Lavi himself was only fifteen years old. But he was determined to do this and protect him. He simply had to, no matter what it would cost. Allen’s fate was already terrible enough so he had to do his best. 

Lavi already dreaded the moment he had to explain to him what being the Seer of the millenia actually meant. Allen had been so utterly excited to find out that he was the chosen one. And Lavi didn’t know if he would be able to take the truth or i fit would make him crumble.

Still deep in his thoughts, Lavi put his bag on the ground and sat down next to Allen so he could rest a little bit. Though the lack of warmth pressed against his body probably woke Allen up and the boy groaned, made a face and slowly opened his eyes. He raised one of his hands and rubbed his palm against his eyes, yawning before pushing himself up. He still looked disoriented which was not really a surprise. 

„Good morning, Allen. Don’t get startled, it’s just me, Lavi. The priest.“ Lavi said with a calming smile on his lips. „Did you sleep well?“

Lavi was not sure what to say because Allen would probably be quite surprised once he realised that he wasn’t where he fell alseep yesterday. Allen sat up and needed a moment to realise where he was. 

„Uh… yes. Where are we? Why are we out here? Will the others come follow us?“ The Seer asked with a frown on his face.

Lavi sighed. He had no idea how to explain to Allen, that he wouldn’t see his family or friends again. But there was no way around it and Lavi figured that it’d probably be better to just get it done with instead of trying to pointlessly talking around it. So he took a deep breath and leaned towards him a little bit. 

„I’m afraid I have to disappoint you, Allen. The others will not come and follow us here. I carried you out here when you were still sleeping. You should…“ Lavi stopped. He couldn’t just outright tell him, he just _couldn’t_. 

„Look.“ He said instead and pointed towards the north where the mountains were they came from. Even here from this distance, the statues that were created to protect lone travellers could be seen. „Do you see the mountains? Your villages lies beyond them. But it is not allowed that your family and friends join you on your journey. You… you’re not a part of their lives anymore from now on. Allen, you have to realise the burden that lies upon your shoulders. You’ll have to make difficult decisions, but the reward will all be worth it. I’m sorry Allen, but you will likely not see your village again.“

Even if he should’ve said more and _wanted_ to say more, Lavi figured that it would be best to leave it as it was for now. Seeing the pureness in Allen’s skye-blue eyes made the truth so much more difficult to tell. Almost impossible even. 

Allen looked confused for a moment, then he shook his head. 

„Why not? There are… thirteen rituals, right? This won’t take an entire life. Maybe a few years but that’s it. I’ll just go back once I’m done with everything!“ Allen then replied with a shrug and a determined grin on his face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded as if he wanted to assure himself, before pushing himself up. For a moment Lavi feared that Allen would want to run away, but instead the boy stopped a few meters away from him. It was difficult for Lavi to not say anything against what Allen just said. If it was for him, he’d tell Allen tos top being so naive, to stop being like this and thinking that everything would turn out well. 

„GOOD BYYYYEE! SEE YOU AGAAAAAAIN!!!“ 

The priest looked up when Allen suddenly yelled, hands at the side of his mouth. This was idiotic and senseless and Lavi shook his head at the sight, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he finally opened his bag, looking back at Allen. „Come back here. We need to eat and I have to take a break. I carried you all this way and need a moment to rest.“ 

Out oft he corner of his eyes, Lavi could see how Allen rubbed his sleeve against his face, probably drying some tears on his cheeks. Yes, he was just a boy. But he’d have to grow up soon. Being the Seer was not fun and games and the sooner Allen realised this, the better it would be for him. Slowly, Lavi took out the loaf of bread that Mana gave him, cut up two pieces and opened the jar with freshly made strawberry-jam. He waited patiently for Allen to sit down next to him, his eyes still a little bit red from shedding some tears. Lavi handed him one oft he slices of bread and ruffled his hair. 

„While we eat, how about you tell me a little something about yourself? I’m your priest from now on so… I should know who I have to protect. Like… what is your favourite meal? Something like that.“ Lavi asked. To be honest, Lavi didn’t really care about this stuff right now, but he had to keep Allen’s mind occupied. He didn’t want to tell him about the rituals now. Allen’s future teacher would tell him everything he had to know about it after all. Lavi’s duty was not to educate him, only to bring him tot he temple safely and that was exactly what he’d do. 

Allen happily grabbed the bread and took a bite out of it before replying to his question, mouth still full. „Hm… I love sweets. And I hate hot food! But Lenalee loves it. I don’t understand why though, but maybe it has something to do with her skills. You know, she’ll be a very powerful mage one day. We said that we’d both be mages in the future but now that I’m the Seer, she will have to do it without me. Although, maybe she’ll come after us to study in the capital city. I know there’s a mage academy, right? Do you have mages there?“

Lenalee. The priest could recall that girl. He’d been able to feel the Seidr flowing through her body. She was as young as Allen was, but if his senses were right, then she would indeed be a powerful mage one day. Maybe Lavi would even tell the archmages about her so they’d take a closer look. And then Allen wouldn’t have to be completely alone, if Lenalee would come here as well, once Lavi would get back to his studies before their journey. 

„Yes, there are a lot of magically gifted people in Harrogate. Priests and mages go to the same school but take different courses. So we learn from each other at least a little bit. Remember what I did with the fire yesterday? That’s about all the Seidr I can use but… I like to impress people with this little trick.“ Lavi replied with a chuckle. 

He loved impressing people with his magic, even if it was just show and his friends at home would probably just roll their eyes at that. Especially his best friend Yuu always said he was idiotic whenever he tried to use a little bit of magic. Yuu was way better than him when it came to dealing with magic – but he couldn’t really compare himself to his friend. Yuu was an Elf after all so Seidr was already strong in his blood. 

„But becoming a priest is a lot of fun. You learn everything about the history, the will of the gods and science. Apart from that every priest gets to learn rudimentary spells and fighting. My teacher always used to tell me that the gods like to see not only strong minds and bodys, but these two combined. But you’ll soon learn all of that as well. Once we arrive in the capital city you’ll not only learn what I did, but you’ll be taught even more and a lot of difficult things you have to master for your quest. This is why it’ll take time before you can begin to save this world. Your studies will last five years. And after that, our journey starts. So you need to be patient, alright?“

Allen was still chewing on his bread, carefully listening to everything but not saying anything for a really long time. So long actually that Lavi feared he might’ve said something that upset him. But after a few minutes where they silently ate their bread, Allen finally answered. 

„Can you teach me how to read? I heard that the Seer is allowed to learn that. And if I arrive there and already know a few things, I’ll probably impress the others.“

That was definitely not what Lavi had expected, but he wouldn’t complain. „I… have no idea how to teach others. But it won’t hurt to try it out.“

„Perfect! And even if you would’ve said no… well- you said that your life belongs to me now. You you _have_ to teach me if I want to. You have to do _everything_ I say.“

Lavi’s smile dropped. He wouldn’t be surprised if Allen would use this to his advantage and he should better stop this before it got out of hand. 

„Hey, wait a moment. That does not mean that I do everything you want me to do. You can tell me what you want, but if I do it or not… well, we will see what happens. Apart from that, you’re way too small for me to listen to you.“ Lavi grinned at that. „If you get taller than me, maybe I’ll be willing to talk about that again.“

With one of his fingers, Lavi poked Allen against his forehead and pushed him back a little bit. „Also, when I said ‚my life belongs to you‘ I meant that I’ll stay by your side forever from now on. And that I’ll die for you if necessary.“

„But you can’t be my priest any longer when you’re dead. I know that the Seer can’t fulfill his mission without his priest. And you surely don’t want this world to end because you were bad at your job.“

„I certainly won’t die on purpose, Allen. But I will protect you with my life.“ 

Allen took a big gulp of water out of the leathern waterbag and sighed happily after putting it down. Lavi reached out, wiping away a few droplets of water that ran down the boy’s mouth. „But I hope it won’t happen. We just have to be careful.“

„How long will it take? Arriving at Harrogate I mean. Is the city really as huge as everyone says? Oh, and some of the travelling merchants said that there are a lot of Elves and Dwarfs in the city. Is that true?“

Lavi took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. „You’ll see everything in time, Allen. But yes, there are Elves and Dwarfs in Harrogate. They’ve been living there ever since the beginning. Even before humans. And we should be back in the capital city in about two months if everything goes right.“

Allen’s smile grew wider after that and he stood up, excitement clear in his face. „Then let’s go. I always wanted to see Elves. The faster we go, the sooner we arrive! And then I can start doing my job and save everyone. Thirteen rituals shouldn’t be too hart after all, yes?“

Lavi knew he probably should be used to Allen’s naiveté by now – but he was not. And he couldn’t believe the way the duties of the Seer were obviously portrayed in the world. He thought that everyone knew what this title brought along with it. Or was it only the academics and the priests who learned about the truth? For his entire life, Lavi thought that everyone knew about what the rituals were all about and what would happen to the chosen one, what he would become over time. But the longer he traveled around the world and the more people talked to him about the Seer, the more Lavi realised just how little everyone knew about this matter. Because being the Seer didn’t only mean fame and getting to save people. Sacrificing your own mind and body was the price. And it was a painful price that was hard to carry, which was why Lavi was here. Once Allen wouldn’t be able to carry the weight any longer, Lavi would be there to carry him. 

„Come, Allen.“ Lavi said calmly and grabbed the boy’s hand as he stood after collecting all their stuff again so they could continue their walk down the hill and towards the forest. 

„There is more to it than just thirteen rituals. I’ll only say it once so listen carefully. First, there will be very difficult and strict studies. You’ll learn how to use your new powers properly and how to deal with rune magic. Just like me you’ll learn the basics of Seidr and various spells. And if you’re good then you’ll get to learn more complex ones as well. You’ll also get to learn weaponless brawl. But most of the time you will have to study history. Everything about the church, society and the world we live in. You’ll have to learn a lot before we even start our journey so you know about every place you will visit so you know how to behave. As the Seer, you’re the highest representant oft he church and every living being in this world will see you as the loved child oft he gods. But you have to be careful. No matter what people may promise you or what they tell you – you always have to stay humble and cautious.“ Lavi made a short pause to make sure Allen was still taking everything in and briefly looked down at him. „So for example, if someone offers you sweets if you pray for them, you have to say ‚no‘! Got it? Never accept payment for your prayers.“

„But I thought it is my duty as the Seer to help other people. Why can’t I help them if they ask me?“ Allen asked, obviously confused. 

„Because many people are greedy and only want the prayers for themselves. Of course there are exceptions but you can’t just give in to every plea. You are only to help those who really need your help. Your prayers are very, very precious and valuable, Allen. But you’ll learn that too, don’t worry, okay?“

What Allen would learn soon was also the reason why these prayers were so precious. Because with each prayer, Allen would sacrifice a little bit of his life energy.

And Lavi could still remember the things people offered him in exchange for the Seer’s prayers once he was found. In every single city, people would offer him almost ridiculous amounts of payment and would get impolite and angry when he declined. People were greedy and one if his duties as the Seer’s priest was to protect him from these people. 

„And as for the thirteen rituals. I don’t know about all of them either but I know about the first one. You’ll have to perform it before we even reach the next city where we’ll get onto the ship. It’ll take place during the next full moon.“

And Lavi was scared. He’ll have to sacrifice his right eye for Allen to strenghthen the bond that started to form between them. 

„What? I thought I have to study a lot before being able to do those rituals?“

„This one is the exception. It will help us both to grow closer. It’s not difficult, don’t worry. You don’t need any knowledge for this, just a lot of courage.“ Lavi assured him and ruffled Allen’s hair. 

„Oh. Okay! Lenalee always said that I am _very_ courageous! It’s going to be easy for me then!“

Allen laughed happily and walked forward a little bit. Lavi sighed. Yes Allen would need a lot of courage for this – but he would as well. It would not only be scary, but painful for Lavi. Sacrificing his eye was something he knew about. It would bind them together. Giving Lavi the ability to see and feel Allen at all times, even if they were days away from each other. But there were still almost two days until the full moon so Lavi hoped that this would be enough time for him to prepare himself mentally for what was about to come. Knowing about something like this and having to go through with it were two completely different things after all. 

After that, Lavi continued to lead Allen down the path towards the forest that was stretching out before them so far that it almost looked endless at the horizon. He was grateful that there was no mist at the moment so the way thorough the forest wouldn’t be as difficult as Lavi had feared it would be. But nevertheless there was something that could potentially make their way difficult and longer than it should be. Fairies. With a sigh, Lavi stopped at one of the trees and put a hand against the nearest tree. He sent the little bit of Seidr that he possessed through it, feeling the vibrations in the air. Feeling whether or not there were fairies flying around the place. 

„What are you doing?“ Allen asked, making Lavi’s concentration go to waste. 

For a moment, Lavi considered not saying anything but then again, he was sure that Allen would just continue to ask him until he got an answer so he decided that he could just tell him. 

„On my way here, I came across a group of fairies who asked me for help. I don’t want to risk them stopping our journey again. I can feel the vibrations of their wings when they are near the trees. It’s one of the few ways I can use Seidr.“

Allen’s eyes grew wide at that. „FAIRIES!“ He yelled, making Lavi squint. „FAIRIES! COME HERE I CAN HELP YOU IF YOU WANT!“ Allen continued to yell. Lavi groaned. He should’ve known. But before he could do anything to stop him it was already too late. „Lavi, look!!“ Allen pulled at Lavi’s poncho and pointed into the air. Lavi followed his finger and could already see that the Fairis didn’t seem to waste any time. 

Two Fairies arrived within two heartbeats. They were small, almost the same length as Allen’s forearm. They had long, pointy ears and giant black eyes who looked oddly big for their faces. Dragonfly wings were growing out of their backs and their hair looked like it was made out of tiny leaves. They were completely naked and their skin had the colour of fresh peaches. When they came closer, Lavi smelled roses and fresh morning air. A scent that always surrounded these Wood-Fairies wherever they went. 

They stopped in front of Allen’s face and smiled widely. „You really want to help?!“ The Fairie asked and Lavi was surprised that she had such a deep voice. „There was a storm a few days ago and our houses were destroyed. It takes us a long time to repair everything and it is very exhausting. We’re currently searching for some small pieces of wood to build our new houses.“ She explained. 

Allen smiled and nodded. „Of course I’ll help. You know, I’m the Seer! And therefore it is my duty to help everyone who needs my help!“

Lavi looked at Allen with a baffled expression. He just told Allen that he didn’t want to risk meeting them and now Allen thought it was a good idea to offer his help. „What did I do to deserve this…“ The priest mumbled to himself and rubbed his eyes, letting out an exhausted sigh. One day and he already didn’t know how to handle this situation with Allen. He was not made for this. How on earth should he be able to not only take care of Allen but also make him listen to his words? After all, Allen probably thought that he was the one in charge at the moment. 

„You are the Seer?“ One of the Fairies asked with a smile on her face, showing her teeth. „So this rude man must be your priest then!!“ The Fairy pointed into Lavis direction, almost poking his eyes, making Lavi wave his hands in front of his face to make her fly away. „This man was already here a few days ago!! He was _so_ rude!! We even offered him berries in exchange and he simply ignored our wishes!“ She called, her voice pitched because of her anger and her little wings flapped nervously. 

Lavi rolled his eyes at that. „You gave me Mountain Ash. If you hadn’t tried to poison me, I probably would’ve helped you with you problems.“

The second Fairy who joined their group gasped and punched the first one with her elbow. „I told you these berries are poisonous for humans!!“

The first one crossed her arms in front of her chest. „I didn’t _know_! I just thought he’d feel a little sick. Humans always annoy us so I thought I could do the same to him. Just a little!“

The Priest felt a headache coming up. While the Fairies were arguing, Allen interrupted them and of course had to point out that he’d help them, no matter what. But Lavi guessed that collecting a few berries, flowers and fur couldn’t be too bad. He still wasn’t too fond of the idea but what could he do? Allen was so excited and already telling the Fairies how they could decorate their homes, that it was probably impossible to stop him now. „Fine.“ Lavi finally ageed. „I’ll help. But only because we’ll finish quicker like that. Each hour that passes without us getting forward could get us into trouble. So don’t get used to these kind of things, alright?“ He replied and patted Allen’s head lightly. 

Moving on, the Fairies lead them towards their small town. It took them a few minutes but when they arrived, Lavi had to admit that it was kind of impressive. In front of them, there was a small landscape full of hollowed out mushrooms, small houses made out of bark and branches, entangled with leaves and stems. Fireflies lit up the scenery and Lavi suddenly felt like he entered a different realm where he suddenly became a giant. He carefully moved forward, trying not to step on anyone or anything. The Fairies who greeted them first and lead them here showed them the area that had been destroyed and while Lavi observed the small village, the Fairies who noticed them came closer and watched them with awe, trying to touch them – and while Allen laughed happily, Lavi was simply annoyed. 

„Hey! No touching!“ He said out loud and pulled Allen away from the Fairies who started to touch and examine Allen’s left cheek where the scar had marked him as the Seer.

„It doesn’t hurt, they can touch it.“ Allen replied with a shrug, but Lavi had enough of those annoying little flies who wouldn’t leave them alone and kept pulling at their hairs. He waved them back, away from Allen. 

„Hey! Don’t wave! Stop being so mean to them. I can decide who can touch me and who can’t!!“ Allen yelled loudly and – without being able to avoid it, Lavi feld how the boy kicked his shin. Hard. Lavi grunted in pain, holding his shin while Allen used the opportunity to run away. The Seer looked over his shoulders and poked his tongue out at Lavi and then vanished with the Fairies between the teeth. Lavi couldn’t believe it. This little brat! What in Odin’s name is he thinking?!

That was it. In this moment, Lavi was sure he’d kill the boy before they’d reach the Capital. The world could go down for all he cared, as long as he didn’t have to spend another day with Allen. Not only did Lavi have to deal with those stupid Fairies now, no, Allen even had the audacity to kick him?!! Angered, Lavi stumped through the forest, following the Fairy-lights that surrounded Allen and lead him down the path to find supplies to rebuild the small village. It took Lavi a while to catch up to Allen and his ridiculous friends. And as soon as he got there, Lavi grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him closer to himself, looking at him angrily. „Listen up you little tyke! Stop being so pertly and I start to lose my patience with you! Kick me again and you’ll have to look for your food by yourself for the next month! I am responsible for you and until we’re in the Capital city you _have_ to listen to _me_ and not the other way around!! Understood?!“ 

Lavi didn’t even realise that he was louder than he intended, but his patience was growing thin with him. 

There was a moment of silence and Allen looked up at him with big eyes. Lavi waited for a reaction. But instead of saying something, Allen suddenly started to cry badly, bawling loudly as big tears ran down his cheeks. 

„You made him cry!!“ One oft he Fairies noticed and pulled at Lavis hair again. Another Fairy flew over to Allen and patted his nose, trying to calm him down as best as she could. 

Well. This was definitely not what he wanted. Lavi wanted to make Allen understand where his place was – but he didn’t want to make him cry. „H—Hey Allen. Please stop crying. I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that.“ He tried, obviously unable to cope with this situation. „I just want you to be safe, alright? And I can’t keep you safe if you keep running away from me.“

Slowly, Lavi knelt down so he could look Allen into his blue-grey eyes, wiping his tears away with his poncho. 

Allen’s cries were quieting down now and he swallowed harshly, calming down until he finally nodded. „Okay.“ Allen replied. Lavi was relieved. Thank the gods. 

„Allen, you promise you won’t run away anymore if we help the Fairies now?“

Allen nodded, taking a deep breath. „Only if you promise to be nice to them.“

„Alright… fine. Then let’s help the Fairies okay? Finish this quickly so we can continue our journey.“

Lavi was still wiping away the rest of the tears, cleaning Allen’s cheeks until he’d calmed down completely. Only then did they start to finally help those annoying Fairies. Lavi did what he could to help, so they could finish this as quickly as possible. Not that he particularly _wanted_ to help those Fairies, but the sooner they finished this here, the sooner they’d reach the Capital City and Allen could start with his education. Even though both Allen and Lavi helped, it took them until sundown. Lavi only realised it once they were finished. The low sun coloured the forest golden, peeking through the treetops and through the light mist. They had gathered a lot of small furs and down feathers that should be more than enough to rebuild this small town. 

„Thank you both so much!“ One of the Fairies said with a smile, huffing with exhaustion as she let herself down on Allen’s shoulder. 

„Gladly!“ Allen replied, grinning and crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

„Allen, you should really start to say goodbye now.“ Lavi started, careful with his choice of words, gently patting Allen on ihs back. „We have to get out oft he forst before it gets completely dark outside so we can build a small fireplace for the night.“

The small boy sighed and looked like he was thinking about something for a moment, before looking at the Fairy on his shoulder. „I promise I’ll come back here to visit! And _no one_ …“ Allen said, looking briefly at Lavi, making him squint. „…will keep me from coming back here! I just thought that I wish I could do more for you… but I actually can.“ Allen smiled, confidence clear in his voice but Lavi feld a surge of unease in his guts. He could do more? What did he mean? „I’m the Seer after all. Taking care of everyone is my job. So I will speak a blessing for this place!“

Lavi frowned at that. Yes he’d felt how Seidr was flowing through Allen’s body. But… he was still a child. He couldn’t possibly be able to cast a blessing, could he? After all any kind of spell took a lot of practice and could easily get out of control. And it was even more dangerous for Allen. Because of his role in this world, his blessings would cost him more than a bit of the Seidr surrounding him. Allen wasn’t aware oft his – obviously. 

„Goddesses Freyr and Syn! I, the Seer, hereby command you to protect these Fairies from harm and destruction!“

The Priest watched Allen carefully while he started talking, raising his arms into the air. Nothing happened for a few long seconds until Allen suddenly moved. Lavi’s eyes widened when he saw how Allen formed the _Algiz_ symbol with his hands, the protection rune of the Gods. 

„Faern galu, aníro!“ Allen suddenly yelled out loud. Lavi could see that his left eye immediately turned into a deep red and the boy gasped as if he had troubles breathing. The gasps turned into a painful groan, while the ground beneath Allen looked like pure light wanted to break out of the ground. And it did. Thin threads of light came out, moving out and towards the Fairies and the small town where it vanished. Protection spells. Lavi knew this one. 

But Allen didn’t stop letting out this painful cry. Instinctively, Lavi stepped forward and grabbed Allen, making him stop the blessing, covering him with his poncho and his body to protect him from the eyes oft he Gods. Lavi quietly prayed for forgiveness. Forgiveness for the young Seers foolishness. His hands caressed Allens head, tying to ease his pain. Lavi held him tightly, falling down onto his knees with Allen and looking up into the sky while Allen curled up in his arms and under his poncho, still crying. But slowly the crying stopped and Lavis panic subdued along with Allen’s cries until the boy in his arms stoped crying. 

Lavi sighed in relief. Apparently, the Fairis had been scared too, because after a few moments of silence, Lavi looked up and realised that they were alone. „Allen. I told you you have to be careful with these blessings. Now you know why.“ Each blessing would cost Allen a lot of his own life energy – and it was not easy. It was painful and if spoken unprepared, it could be overwhelming. Just like what happened now. 

Allen remained under the Poncho and still sobbed a little but he dared to look up at Lavi. His face was swollen and red, wet with those tears and Lavi pitied him. 

„Why didn’t it work?!“ Allen asked, his voice still shaky. 

„It did work, Allen. I don’t know why you were able to do it, but you managed to cast a protection spell. I had no idea that you were able to do that already. It’s… incredible.“ Lavi sighed, wishing it wouldn’t be like that. Not only had Allen been utterly careless and childish, but he could’ve made a terrible mistake. Each and every spell could be retraced by those who knew how to read the signs. Allen had barely awoken as the Seer – what if this mistake had called their enemies? There were way too many people who didn’t want the Seer to save this world after all. 

„But I told you that blessings are very valuable. You can’t just bless everyone you come across. Each time you ask the Gods for their help and mercy, you sacrifice a little bit of yourself. And it is painful if you do not prepare yourself for it.“

Allen sniffed one more time and nodded, leaning against Lavi again. But he remained quiet, simply lying there in this position. Lavi figured that he needed some time to get his strength back and just continued to rub the back of his head to calm him down as much as he could – until Allen finally spoke again. 

„But you’ll always be there when I pray, will you?“ Allen asked, his voice way calmer than before which was relieving. 

„Of course I will be there. I’m your Priest and will always be by your side, Allen. It is my duty.“

From the moment he found Allen, he had been bound to him for all eternity. And no-one and nothing would be able to cut the tie that bound them together. 

„Come on. We have to find a place to sleep. Can you walk?“

„Mhm.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing rituals is difficult and I'll try to get better with this.   
> Hopefully you enjoyed this Chapter, even if it took me a billion years to finish it hah ///


End file.
